holding on and letting go
by bitterberries
Summary: "I promise, I'll do whatever it takes to come back to you."


**Rating: **M for mature, _sexually explicit content._

**Pairing(s): **Jellal Fernandes x Erza Scarlet

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**holding on and letting go**

* * *

She doesn't understand how they're always being torn apart.

It's their last night together before he has to leave for battle. She's straddling him, pelvis above pelvis, grinding senselessly against his lower half, sweat beading her forehead as her hips roll rhythmically into his. She almost looks like she's dancing —a dance capable of making every man _swoon_ regardless of who they are —one palm on his chest, her free hand running desperately through her scarlet locks as her eyes close and shoot up towards the stars that she couldn't see.

She's trying to distract herself.

And he's below her, watching with half lidded forest eyes as she takes control,and lets every bit of resolve fly away from her soul as she makes him his. She bites her lip and fluidly moves to the imaginary beat, creating strangled noises that reverberate throughout the room while she pushes the both of them towards oblivion.

When her hand drifts unconsciously from her hair, he takes it, intertwining their fingers together and sitting up abruptly so he can kiss the back of it sweetly. She doesn't look at him though. Eyes still up towards the ceiling, Erza sways against him, hands rested on his broad shoulders, her breasts marvelously rubbing against his chest, wetness seeping out of her entrance and drowning his length in pleasure.

She can feel his warm hands settle on the middle of her back. He briefly tickles her spine with a quick drag of his finger, sending satisfying shivers within her core, making every fiber of her being pop at the ends with more lust and need.

Darting for the column of her throat, he lets hints of serrated teeth pepper it with raw, but passionate marks before venturing upwards. Jellal rests his moist lips over her sweaty chin for a granted view of her flushed and focused face.

His palms move to her hips and he grapples on, pressing his fingers into her soft skin and then bobbing her frame up and down his shaft, fast and zealously. He cranes his head backwards before his throat produces a tremulous groan.

Her movements are in accordance with his, they're quick, but full of immense power. She's rasping for air, heated clouds of sticky oxygen escaping into the cold atmosphere as her expression grows wider, as her mouth grows larger and her lids close tighter. Her brows are furrowed and laced with uncontrollable perspiration. A bead of sweat drops on her dry tongue but she doesn't care, she feels amazing, and she wants to feel like that for as long as possible, because she knows that their chances of being together like this ever again are slim.

"_Yes_," she begs hoarsely, hair flying all over her face. "_Like that_, just like that, love. Don't stop,_ p-please_."

She knows he can see her tears, and she knows the only reason he hasn't stopped yet is because she pleaded for him not to. He would have stopped to comfort her, to kiss her like no tomorrow, but simple acts like those were futile, they weren't enough to numb anything.

She's getting tired, but she wants to get there, she needs to get there, and it's at this time that her eyes meet his, beautiful brown orbs brimmed to the fullest with ruthless tears. His own face is streaming with the same liquid, but they both move as incredible as ever, panting to their lungs content, insides fueling with immense pleasure and molten heat. Her arms wrap around his neck and she locks on, crashing her mouth onto his furiously. Melding their sensitive lips together as one, Erza whimpers lowly as a blinding light shoots through her, addicting warmth spreading throughout her legs while her heartbeat flutters away.

He hugs her tightly to his body and whispers tender, loving nothings into her ear.

They melt against each other, indulging in their fulfillment of bliss and rapture.

And once it's over, her forehead drops to his shoulder, her form shaking, trembling, because her heart is racing, but still _extremely heavy._

He buries his lips and nose into her scarlet hair, inhaling every ounce of sweetness before silently crying himself.

They don't understand. They were always driven away from each other, always thrown obstacles at. It didn't matter how hard they ran and how much they cared; there was so much pain that despite the rare, content, happy moments they spent with each other, the hurt was so great that that's all they felt.

"When I leave here tomorrow," he starts, trying to blink away the blurriness in his vision. "As selfish as it sounds, I'll only be fighting for you. For us."

She can't find it in herself to speak. She's broken, and all she can do is listen.

"I love you so much," Jellal whispers, his voice cracking. "And I promise, I'll do whatever it takes to come back to you."

* * *

note: sorry


End file.
